


Bad Cuisine

by Myra_Bones



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Antoni needs to stop eating everything, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myra_Bones/pseuds/Myra_Bones
Summary: Antoni really needs to stop putting everything he finds in his mouth and up his nose.





	Bad Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little fic about Antoni facing the consequences of his actions, and his brothers helping him through it.  
> Please comment, it feeds my ego:)  
> Enjoy!

He could feel it the moment he woke up. His stomach felt like it was tied up in knots, he felt hot and clammy, and it felt like he could throw up any second. Antoni groaned, rolling onto his side and pressing two hands to his stomach in an attempt to stifle the pain.  
  
Even that small movement hurt, and he knew he wasn’t going to get out of bed that day. Luckily, they weren’t shooting that day, so he wouldn’t be inconveniencing the show, but it still wouldn’t be good for him to stay in bed. And the others would notice if he didn’t show up to make them breakfast. He wasn’t sure if he wanted them to notice or not.  
  
He tried to sit up, deciding to try for some water and maybe a Tylenol or something, but immediately fell back down, one hand shooting up to press his mouth firmly shut. He gave up with a groan, turning his head just a bit to look at the digital alarm. 5 AM. Even if he managed to call for help, which was questionable, even Karamo wouldn’t be awake for another hour. Tan, who slept in the room next to him, usually woke up at seven, and Jonathan and Bobby slept in as long as they could. He’d have to manage for another two hours before his best chance woke up.  
  
For the next few hours he lay there, shivering under a blanket and curled up on his side with hands pressed to his stomach like a baby. He counted his lucky stars that he hadn’t thrown up yet, though his nausea hadn’t faded a bit. He didn’t think he could’ve handled the shame if he’d been lying there in his own vomit as well – as it was, he was already climbing a huge hurdle getting ready to call for Tan. But he couldn’t even get out of bed alone and he trusted the guys so he didn’t really have a choice.  
  
At a quarter past seven, according to the clock, he could hear Tan starting to move around. Taking a deep breath and being immensely grateful that he shared the nearest wall with his co-star, he tried to call out. What came out instead was a weakly croaked “Tanny?” that he himself could barely hear over the pounding in his ears. He cleared his throat and tried again, with moderately more success.  
  
The ruffling in the other room paused and a moment later the sound of a door opening in the hallway could be heard. Antoni breathed a sigh of relief even as his cheeks heated up. _I trust Tan, I trust Tan_ , he told himself repeatedly.  
  
A gentle knock on the door. “Antoni, love? Did you call for me?” Slightly puzzled, unsurprisingly. They usually left each other to their own rituals till breakfast, and they definitely didn’t call out weakly from their beds to another one of the Fab 5. Antoni took a breath as deep as he dared, groaning again when it caused his stomach to cramp up.  
  
Concerned, now, Tan’s voice sounded again. “Everything alright? I’m coming in.”  
  
He was spared the sight of Tan’s face as he opened the door by his own body rebelling against him. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out, clenching his eyes shut as stabs of pain shot through his stomach and up into his head.  
  
As the pain eased again, just a bit, he found a hand carding through his hair. He forced his eyes open to look up into Tan’s face, seeing the concern there. “There you go,” Tan muttered, smiling a bit. “Just breathe, yah?”  
  
Antoni nodded weakly, focusing on evening his breathing out again and obligingly following Tan’s breathing as much as he could. He found it working slightly and even managed to uncurl the tiniest amount, enough to relax his muscles just a bit.  
  
“I’m sick.” It was probably unnecessary, and it was definitely whinier than he wanted it to be, but he couldn’t help it. He hated being sick and right now he didn’t even have Joey to help him through it.  
  
Tan didn’t mock him, though, or even stop massaging his scalp. He just smiled sympathetically and nodded. “I can see that, yeah. How long have you been like this, love?” When Antoni shrugged weakly and muttered “Five?” he hummed. “Alright, let’s get you sitting up. I’ll help you, yah?”  
  
With Tan’s help, he managed to sit up in the bed, with a whole assortment of pillows fluffing his back. He still pulled his knees up against his chest and hissed with every movement, but he was sitting, and that was something. Especially when Tan handed him a glass of amazingly cold water he’d gone to fetch, as well as some medications. He took them gratefully, followed by small sips of water under Tan’s careful supervision.  
  
Once the glass was put away, Tan climbed into the bed next to him, nimble fingers moving to massage the back of his neck. Antoni groaned softly in pleasure, closing his eyes as the pressure helped him relax just a bit more. “You’re burning up,” Tan noted in concern, looking at his friend’s face.  
  
“Food poisoning,” he muttered, having known that from the moment he’d woken up. With his tendency to try anything and everything, even the more questionable things, it definitely wasn’t the first time he’d had one form of food poisoning or another. But it didn’t suck any less.  
  
He could hear a small smile in Tan’s voice. “Well, that was bound to happen sooner or later,” he said, his fingers giving a bit more pressure. Antoni groaned and tilted his head, feeling the headache evaporate a bit at the firm but soothing motions. “I’m going to call over K, alright? I want to get you into the bathroom and clean you up a bit.”  
  
Antoni found himself blushing but nodded anyway, knowing Karamo wouldn’t make fun of him. Much. Even he was willing to admit the food poisoning was probably his own fault.  
  
The pressure left his neck for a moment and he whined, unable to stop himself as the bed dipped when Tan left it. What felt like an hour later but probably didn’t even take a minute, the pressure was back, this time joined by a set of steady hands on his arms.  
  
“It’s me, Ant,” Karamo said, stroking his arm lightly to note where he was. “I’m gonna help you stand up, okay? Take your time.” Karamo encouraged him gently as he moved to the side of the bed, easily supporting his slimmer frame. Tan hovered anxiously by their sides, always keeping one touch on his friend as they moved to the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, freshened up and towelled down, Karamo helped him not to the bed, but into the living space. Antoni tried to lodge a complaint but was stopped by a gentle shushing. “You shouldn’t be in bed all day. Just an hour, okay? Tan, could you grab that blanket?”  
  
A bit later he found himself on the couch smushed in between Karamo and Tan, with the latter curled into him. Tan seemed to think that he’d get worse if they lost contact for even a second, so he was always massaging his neck – which was on Antoni’s **_always allowed_** list – or his shoulders or holding his hand. Karamo just provided a gentle and comforting spot for him to lean his head against.  
  
He blinked when he found pressure by his feet, smiling vaguely when he saw Jonathan settling there as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be sitting there. And though Bobby seemed fine taking the chair, he did hand a plate with some plain toast and a thinly-cut banana to Tan, who hummed in appreciation and lightly held a bit of toast to his lips, coaxing him to “Please just have a few bites, love?”.  
  
Antoni nestled further into his blankets and Karamo’s hold, made sure Jonathan was comfortable, and shot Bobby a grateful smile even as he opened his mouth for a wary, small bite of toast from Tan. And as they sat like that for the rest of the morning, only occasionally shifting but always with at least two of them holding and taking care of them, he decided that he absolutely loved his Fab 5 brothers.  
  
And he was also going to stop eating stuff he found at their Heroes’ homes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged Queer Eye (Netflix) in less than two days, watched every single interview there was to watch from them, fell in love with Tan and Antoni's easy and loving friendship, and had to write some.  
> Also Antoni. As a lesbian asexual, I also definitely fell in love with Antoni.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
